Alfie Lewis' Dilemma with Girls
by Fabina4190
Summary: A little oneshot about Alfie's little dilemma. Alfie Lewis is going to be a senior in high school, is in the popular house, and has a catch of a girlfriend, isn't that what every guy wants? No,because this guy doesn't know what he wants. Patricia-Alfie-Jerome friendship. Some romance. Set after season 2. Before season 3. 3rd character Jerome. Mentions of Peddie,Piper,


Alfie Lewis laid down his skateboard next to him as he sat on the well kept grass.

He grabbed his phone and saw two new text messages from Piper and Amber.

He shook his head and laid back and watched the fluffy clouds form into different images. He saw an alien head, but if he looked really hard, he could see the shape of a cartoon sun with sunglasses; how ironic?

He smiled. Just changing his perspective made a different shape.

"Me." He whispers to himself.

He noticed that he had tried too hard to get Amber. He changed himself, in his opinion, for the worst.

Although, at the end of the term, Amber seemed to be accept with the real him.

Even though he loved Ambs and he was dating her; he wondered if Piper would've been a better choice.

Piper…she had always liked him for who he was.

But he also had known Amber for a long time. Piper didn't know him inside and out like Ambs did.

_Why does love have to be so hard?_

Then the IPhone ringtone went off.

He read the caller ID which read, 'Trixie the goth pixie'.

He picked it up and heard a familiar voice.

"Stop Patricia," Jerome's voice flooded through. "He picked up!"

"Why can't you use your own phone?" She asked.

Jerome paused. "Don't you listen; I got it taken away for scaring Poppy last night."

Patricia laughed in the background.

"So Alfie," He could hear the smirk in his voice. "Can Patricia and I come over?"

"Sure," he said quickly. "I'm out front."

"Alright, I'll be there in five."

The Jerome ended the call leaving Alfie there wondering.

* * *

"Hey Slimeball," Patricia yelled as she ran up the street. "What's up?"  
She plopped down on his left.  
"Where's Jerome? Wasn't he with you?"

She smirked. "I may have tripped him when he was running."

They high-fived and laughed.

"So, is Piper with you?" Alfie asked.  
She shook her head. "No, she's still at the stupid music school. She has to rehearse for a new show." Then she poked his shoulder with a big smirk. "Why do you want to know?"  
Alfie shrugged. "I don't know. Just…curious."  
"You realize you're dating Amber, right?" Patricia said as Alfie's phone became to ring.

He looked and smiled. "It's says your calling me."  
"Dammit," She said checking her pocket. "Jerome still has my phone."

Alfie shook his head while answering the call.

"Hello," He said as he put the phone on speaker.

"Alfie," Jerome's voice echoed through. "I'm almost there. I had to go and grab my skateboard."  
"Sure he did." Patricia mumbled with a smile.

"Heard that!" Jerome yelled.

"Hey," Patricia yelled quickly. "Grab my skateboard too!"

Jerome groaned before ending the call.

"So," Patricia said poking again. "Let's talk about Piper and Amber."

"What," He quickly replied back. "Why?"

The red head sighed. "It's obvious you're in a dilemma."  
"How do you know?" He asked staring at her.

"Alright… Remember when we were 11 and Amber moved into the house, you know, right after Victoria moved out." Alfie nodded as she continued. "Jerome and I immediately saw the way you looked at her. We knew you had a crush, but you were never good with girls. "

"But I was good with girls!"

Patricia nodded. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Okay," He said. "But how do only you and Jerome really realize it without me telling you?"

"Alfie," She addressed with a smile. "I've known you since I was seven. Do you remember how we met?"

Alfie nodded trying to hold back a laugh as he thought of the moment.

* * *

_Alfie sat in the living room with his best friend, Jerome. Jerome was the only kid living in Anubis house that was his age. The rest were in high school. Lucy had graduated last year, so a new girl would be joining the house._

_Then she walked in. She had a little longer shoulder length brunette hair with a red streak in it._

"_Hello," She called throughout the house before spotting the two seven year olds in the living room. "Hey, I'm Patricia." She put out her hand to see if one of them would shake it.  
"Hey, I'm Patricia." Jerome mocked in a squeaky voice as he stood up and offered a hand like she had._

_Her eyebrows arched before she punched Jerome square in the face. For a seven-year-old…she was strong. _

"_OUCH!" Jerome yelled. "That hurt!"_

"_What happened in there?" Trudy yelled from the kitchen._

"_Nothing!" They all said in unison.  
Alfie just high fived Patricia and laughed._

"_I'm Alfie and this is my best friend, Jerome."_

_Patricia smiled with pride as Alfie took her had and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you, Alfie." Then she turned to Jerome._

"_Don't mess with me." She smiled before grabbing her suitcase and heading for the kitchen where a woman was washing dishes._

"_I like her." Jerome whispered with a smirk. "And she's strong for a chick."_

"_I do too." Alfie smiled. "She seems nice."_

_Jerome laughed. "Your opinion; not mine."_

* * *

"I don't think you realize how fulfilled I felt when I punched him." She laughed as she brought her knees up to her chest. "It felt so nice."

"It was funny to watch too."

"Now, back to this Piper and Amber thing; I think you should go with your heart feeling." Alfie nodded thinking she was finished but she continued on. "If I was your heart, I would go for Amber. If I was your gut, I would go for Piper."

He looked at her confused. "But I can't decide!"

"Well," She sighed. "Amber isn't going to like you texting Piper in general, I mean, after you two flirted in front of her for two weeks. There's only so much a girl can take."

"I think I have feelings for Piper, but I don't know."

"I would chose Amber if I was you. She goes to the same school and lives in the same boarding house. It would make for an easier relationship." She smirked. "I don't even know what you see in my sister. She has good looks and all, but that's it."

He laughed. "I know it's just that she kissed me…"  
"Who didn't my sister kiss?" Patricia laughed.

"Good point, but still, it meant something to me."  
At that moment, Patricia cupped his face and kissed him. It was surprisingly gentle and it took a few seconds for him to kiss back. It was simple, but it was nice. When they pulled back, they both blushed.

"Not all kisses are made to be romantic." She smiled.

"But why-" Alfie babbled. "Did? What just happened?"

"I kissed you," She said with a light punch on the arm. "And _you_ kissed back."

"Patricia-"

She interrupted. "I have a boyfriend, it didn't mean anything, and that's my point. Piper is just friendly; she might have feelings for you, but they're not as strong as Amber's."

He nodded deep in thought.

"Whoa," Jerome said as he stood in front of the two with skateboards in each hand. "You two just kissed."  
"Yep, we did." Patricia said blushing a little bit, but keeping her voice normal.

"B-But you have a boyfriend." Jerome babbled. "Eddie is going to be mad-"

Patricia grabbed her phone from his hand. "We aren't telling Eddie. It was harmless advice I was giving the Amazing Alfredo, here."

Alfie nodded. "I know who I want."

* * *

**So so so so sorry! I just got back from vacation less than 3 hours ago. That's why i haven't posted. Jamber and Williamson story to be updated soon!**


End file.
